Vivika
by grumpyrainbow
Summary: A companion to Xenonious's story, Pokemon Eternal. Join Vivika as she graduates from Indigo University and she joins her friends on an epic Pokemon journey!


In the Kanto Region, there is an exclusive academy built on the Indigo Plateau – appropriately named Indigo University. Only fifty students are allowed admission each year, and those students are usually the best of the best in regards to Pokémon training. Indigo University is extremely exclusive, and today is the day my class – the class of 2013 – graduates, and gets to choose their own partner Pokémon. There are fifty-one Pokémon to choose from, so that means that people whose last names begin with 'A' get more choices than people whose last names begin with 'Z', and I find that unfair, but that's the way it always has been, and that's the way it always will be.

The graduation room is as exclusive as the rest of the academy, and nobody except the headmaster, parents, and graduates have been in there. The room is square, and there are four total monitors in the room, which I suppose will be used for Pokémon selection. The monitors are placed on either side of the graduating class, in the back of the room, and on the stage. I just hope that none of the monitors show the faces of the students considering that would just add to my nerves. I hate being the center of attention, and I just know that I will embarrass myself if there are cameras on me. But, my mother always told me to take deep breaths and imagine the crowd in my underwear if I get nervous.

That doesn't help considering I absolutely do not want to imagine my friend Luka in my underwear. The thought makes me cringe.

My name is Vivika, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw up.

The deafening loudness of everyone's talking dies down as Headmaster Matsumoto takes the stage, and fifty-one poke balls appeared on the monitor in front of us. So, the lucky, lucky person with a 'Z' last name gets the outrageously high number of two Pokémon to choose from. How lucky.

"Welcome everyone, to the Indigo University class of 2013 graduation!" Headmaster Matsumoto says into a microphone, a big smile on his face. Headmaster Matsumoto then continued to explain the Pokémon choosing process, which I must admit, was very boring and I did not listen to most of it. I have had the luck to be blessed with an 'A' last name, so I am able to be one of the first to choose my Pokémon. I already had a Pokémon in mind, Shuppet. Now, most people except my close friends, Luka, Kamilla, and Alain, would be rather surprised that I would choose a rather vengeful Pokémon as my starter, but I'm a freak for spooky things and the supernatural. If it's spooky, I probably already know all about it and own every piece of merchandise for it. No joke. The reason why people would be surprised is because I come off as rather shy. I don't mean to, but my dazzling personality just doesn't seem to show as much as I'd like it to. (That was a joke, by the way).

However, I'm getting off topic. The very first guy to go chose Beldum, a smart choice. Metagross is a very powerful Pokemon, and is a common choice for most trainers. Then, the guy right before me chose Deino. Another obvious choice, as he is as dumb as someone could be in an exceptional school (which wasn't very dumb, but dumb enough). Finally, it was my turn. I took deep breaths as I walked on to the stage. _Just imagine the crowd in my underwear – wait, perhaps my mother meant imagine the crowd in their underwear? Just concentrate, Vivika, just say who you want and it'll all be over soon. _

"Shuppet," I requested as calmly as I could. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and I smirked a little. As my Shuppet was being retrieved, I looked at the crowd and searched for my friends. Alain was looking as nervous as I was, Kamilla was giving me a big thumbs up, and Luka was looking pretty confident. Typical.

I acquired my Shuppet, and went to go sit back down into my seat. The guy next to me, Elliot, A.K.A the biggest asshole in the school, smartest asshole in the school, and best battler in the school (me being second best battler), leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Thanks so much! If you had picked Gible, then I wouldn't be able to pick anything else, all the other Pokemon suck, just like that Shuppet!" and I felt the urge to just slap him in the face.

But I didn't, because I once read that it was rude to hit girls.

Then, it was Luka's turn. I must admit, Luka's also an asshole. But he's the good kind of asshole, unlike Elliot. Luka, obviously, requested Ralts. Then, he sent his Pokémon out of its poke ball just like everyone else except for me seemed to have done, and, like an idiot, said, "Finally! I can't wait to make you into a Gallade and we'll be the best team in the world!" as if every Pokémon in the world was a male. How sexist.

"Son, that Ralts is female," Headmaster Matsumoto said, with an apologetic look on his face. I could practically see Luka's excitement catching a ride on the subway and speeding away. "But it's fine. You never know, having a Gardevoir could be much better than a Gallade in the long run." I could see the inner turmoil on Luka's face. He hated Gardevoirs for reasons unknown, so he was obviously upset. Even though he had to have known that there was a 50/50 chance in getting a female Ralts instead of a male. Like I said, Luka's an asshole. But the good kind of asshole.

I didn't really pay attention to anyone else's choices except for Alain's and Kamilla's. Alain had made a list of his top five Pokémon that he wanted to choose in order of preference. His top four choices were taken, and he seemed to be a little disappointed, but he at least got an Aron, the very last one on his list. Kamilla was one of the last people to go, poor girl, but she loves Ice Types, so she got a Snover. However, she also dislikes Grass Types, so she was sort of mezzo in her happiness over choosing Snover.

After everyone obtained their Pokémon, a man walked onto the stage. He was tall, with black curly hair and blue eyes. His lab coat sleeves were rolled up, and he had a bright smile on his face despite the fact he seemed to not have gotten sleep in a while, and he was also holding a black briefcase. In short, he was attractive. _Very_ attractive. I could practically feel all the girls in the room melting, as well as a few boys. I may or may not have melted along with them.

"Good evening. My name is Professor Sycamore, a Pokemon researcher from the Kalos region," he explained. He then went on to request that Luka, Alain, Kamilla, that asshole Elliot, and I join him on the stage. "These five lucky students have chosen very special Pokémon as their partners." He opened his briefcase, and inside were strange looking rings and stones. "You see, I research a special method of evolution called Mega Evolution. These five students happened to choose Pokémon that are able to Mega Evolve. And so, I am granting each of them with a Mega Ring and a Mega Stone," and with that, he handed each of us a ring and a stone. Okay. So. This was kind of sort of awesome. I mean, I get a Pokémon I like that also can evolve into an even epic-er version of Banette? Wow!

Finally, the ceremony was over. Luka, Alain, Kamilla, and I exited the graduation auditorium. We already decided that we would all journey together, since we were all great friends, so all we had to do now is decide where to go first!

Then, Luka ruined the moment by saying the most cliché line ever.

"Guys, it's time… to start our very own Pokémon journey!"

What an asshole. (But the good kind of asshole).


End file.
